B A C K B I T I N G
by KEvIN1004L
Summary: Kasih sayang dan kebaikan yg Sehun berikan ternyata dibalas sebuah pengkhianatan oleh kekasih dan sahabatnya sendiri. [HUNHAN]


**Title :** **B A C KBITING**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun | Lu Han | Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun**

 **Genre : Yaoi | Romance | Friendship | Hurt |**

 **Rate : BADABESS (Adult Only)**

 _ **PLEASE DO NOT REUPLOAD ANYWHERE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**_

 **KEvIN1004 T**

 **...**

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Because The Real Enemy In The World Are Our Friend"**_

 _ **...**_

 **S** ehun baru saja kembali dari tempatnya bekerja dibengkel mobil hanya untuk mendapati lampu di rumah kecilnya belum menyala. Itu hal yang wajar jika ia tinggal sebatang kara, hanya saja sejak tujuh tahun terakhir ia tinggal bersama sahabatnya yang bernama Chanyeol setelah ibunya meninggal, sedangkan Sehun tidak pernah tahu apakah ayahnya masih hidup atau tidak karena sejak dalam kandungan ibunya, sang ayah pergi ntah kemana ia pun tidak pernah tahu.

Beruntung Sehun bertemu dengan Chanyeol saat Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Hubungan baik diantara keduanya menjadikan mereka sebagai dua sahabat yang membuat iri teman-teman mereka yang lain. Jadi ketika Sehun kehilangan ibunya, ia memiliki sahabat yang selalu berada di sampingnya untuk membantu.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam dan seharusnya Chanyeol telah kembali dari kerja paruh waktunya sebagai seorang _DJ_ disebuah klub malam didaerah Gangnam. Sehun tentu paham betul kebiasaan sahabatnya jika sudah pulang semua lampu akan dinyalakan, lalu fakta jika semua lampu dirumah masih padam tentulah sahabatnya itu belum pulang. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol seperti ini. Meski begitu Sehun mencoba menghubungi sahabatnya melalui telepon untuk memastikan bahwa sahabatnya baik-baik saja.

Disisi lain keringat terus mengalir dari pori-pori seiring dengan airmatanya yang terjatuh menetes dikedua sisi pipinya. Mata berhias _eyeliner_ hitam pekat itu hanya mampu terpejam dengan kedua tangannya yang meremas erat sprai dibawah tubuhnya yang kusut dan sudah tidak beraturan.

Rasanya sakit sekali ketika benda yang mengacung tegak dari pria diatas tubuhnya memasuki lubangnya dan menghentakkan tubuhnya naik dan turun. Tubuh mungil nan menggoda itu terasa terbakar oleh gairah. Sakit yang memabukkan itu membuatnya tak berhenti melenguh dan membuat pria diatas tubuhnya semakin kuat menusuk tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Enghh..." Tangannya dengan kuat meremas rambut pria diatasnya.

Luhan terus mendesah kenikmatan meski hati kecilnya berteriak untuk segera menghentikan semua kesalahan ini, tapi tubuhnya seolah menolak dan terus menikmati sensasi yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Apa kau menikmatinya hm?" Chanyeol berbisik ditelinga Luhan sembari melumat bibirnya penuh nafsu sedangkan kedua tangannya tidak berhenti memilin kedua nipple Luhan yang menegang sempurna.

Ketika Luhan mengangguk Chanyeol semakin mempercepat hentakannya pada tubuh Luhan agar segera mencapai kenikmatan yang sejak beberapa menit lalu ia cari. Ia hampir mencapai titik kenikmatannya ketika ponselnya yang berada diatas nakas berdering dan membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Chanyeol mengerang dan melihat nama Sehun terpampang dilayar ponselnya.

"Apa itu Sehun?" Luhan bertanya dengan raut gelisah yang begitu jelas diwajah cantiknya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Ya. Cepat jawab." Luhan sudah tidak sabar apa yang akan kekasihnya itu katakan, ia hanya berharap semoga Sehun tidak menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak ingin ia dengar. Bagaimanapun kini Luhan menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan Chanyeol yang notabennya adalah sahabat dari kekasihnya sendiri. Ini salah, menggelikan, menjijikkan dan akan menyakitkan jika Sehun tahu dua orang yang sangat dicintai dan dipercayai saling berkhianat dan bermain api di belakangnya.

"Oh Sehun? Ada apa meneleponku?" Setelah tombol hijau itu tergeser Chanyeol segera berbicara.

 _"Apa kau masih bekerja? Ini sudah larut, aku hanya khawatir padamu."_

"Y-ya, kurasa aku akan pulang pagi, kau tidur saja dulu dan jangan lupa kunci pintunya." Suara Chanyeol sedikit terdengar gemetar jika saja Sehun mendengarnya dengan baik namun sebisa mungkin Chanyeol mencoba mengontrol suara yang keluar dari bibirnya agar tidak terdengar gemetar. Bagaimanapun ia merasa bersalah telah membohongi sahabatnya.

Setelah telepon terputus, Chanyeol memandang penuh penyesalan kearah Luhan yang kini menggigiti kuku jarinya; Luhan selalu melakukan itu kapanpun ia merasa gelisah tapi Chanyeol langsung saja menarik kedua tangannya dan mengenggamnya dengan erat untuk menenangkan.

"Chanyeol sampai kapan kita seperti ini? Sampai kapan kita harus menjalani semua ini dibelakang Sehun? Bagaimana jika Sehun tahu?"

"Sssttt. Sehun tidak akan tahu selama kita saling bungkam. Kau tahu kan Lu aku sangat mencintaimu? Jangan berpikir macam-macam Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Jika waktu dapat diputar kembali kemasa dimana Chanyeol belum mengenal Luhan, maka Chanyeol akan memilih untuk tidak mengenalnya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat hingga rasanya sulit sekali mengendalikan diri untuk tidak memiliki Luhan meski Chanyeol tahu Luhan adalah kekasih sahabatnya sendiri.

Masih begitu jelas dan nyata diingatan Chanyeol ketika pertama kali Sehun membawa Luhan kerumah mereka dan mengenalkan Luhan sebagai kekasihnya. Awalnya Chanyeol merasa biasa saja. Mereka bertiga sering pergi bersama, meski Chanyeol tidak memiliki kekasih dan hanya menjadi penganggu ketika keduanya berkencan, namun Luhan dan Sehun tetap tidak melupakan kehadirannya. Mereka saling berbagi tawa bersama, kesedihan bersama dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain layaknya sebuah keluarga. Dengan seiring berjalannya waktu semua berubah menjadi bertolak belakang. Kini ia dan Luhan justru membalas pengkhianatan dengan apa yang sudah Sehun berikan. Ia telah menikung Sehun dengan cara berpacaran dengan kekasihnya. Canda tawa, suka duka, kasih sayang yang selama ini mereka bagi bersama-sama Chanyeol balas dengan kebohongan serta pengkhianatan. Begitu buruk hingga rasanya Chanyeol sudah tidak pantas lagi disebut sahabat.

 **...**

Dipagi berikutnya ketika mentari baru saja menampakkan sinarnya yang hangat, Chanyeol telah berdiri didepan rumahnya setelah sebelumnya mengantar Luhan pulang. Ia memasukkan kunci dilubang pintu dan membuka pintunya dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan sahabatnya yang mungkin saja masih tertidur. Kemudian semua dugaannya salah, Sehun telah berpakaian rapi dan menikmati sarapannya.

"Aku pulang." Sedikit senyum yang masih kecut Chanyeol berikan pada Sehun.

"Astaga kau terlihat lelah dude! Kemarilah kita sarapan bersama."

Mengingat kebohongan yang Chanyeol ciptakan semalam, ia merasa canggung dan sedikit gugup. Sehun menyadarinya dan tertawa tanpa curiga.

"Hei! Apa yang terjadi? Kau terlihat gugup? Tenang saja Yeol aku tidak akan berburuk sangka padamu karena tidak pulang semalam."

"Ahaha" Chanyeol tertawa canggung. Lagi-lagi ia kesulitan menyembunyikan wajah gugupnya. "Bukan begitu maksudku, hanya saja aku merasa tidak enak padamu karena sering tidur diluar akhir-akhir ini."

"Kenapa harus merasa tidak enak? Santai saja dan nikmati apa yang kau lakukan. Tapi ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Chanyeol terkejut setengah mati. Ntah mengapa pertanyaan yang biasa ditanyakan kebanyakan teman seperti yang Sehun tanyakan membuatnya menegang.

"Ti-tidak kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Dulu saat pertama kali aku berpacaran dengan Luhan aku sering tidur diluar karena menginap diapartemennya. Kau ingat itu kan? Jadi aku hanya menebak saja. Jika kau punya kekasih itu akan menyenangkan. Kau harus mengenalkannya padaku juga Luhan dan kita bisa melakukan doubble date. Bukankah itu terdengar keren?"

Sehun berbicara dengan nyaman tanpa menyadari raut kegelisahan diwajah Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Hanya saja jadwalku berubah tengah malam jadi dari pada aku pulang menjelang pagi sebaiknya aku menginap saja diklub." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol memilih berbohong.

" _Ah_ jadi begitu? Aku sudah salah paham ternyata. Kalau begitu nikmati sarapanmu aku berangkat sekarang."

"Kau mau kemana sepagi ini?"

"Tentu saja kerumah kekasihku."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menghentikan rasa cemburu yang tidak seharusnya ada. Ntah bagaimana hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika Sehun mengatakan Luhan sebagai kekasih.

"Sadarlah Park Chanyeol kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seolah kau adalah korban disini karena kau adalah penjahat terkejam yang sesungguhnya." Chanyeol berbicara sendiri sembari meniti kepergian Sehun dari kaca jendela disisi tubuhnya.

 **...**

Sejak resmi berpacaran dengan Luhan, Sehun tidak pernah lagi menekan bel pintu rumah kekasihnya karena ia ingat betul berapa kode _password_ untuk membuka pintu rumah Luhan. Kekasihnya itu tinggal sendirian jadi tidak masalah jika ia masuk tanpa memberitahu Luhan terlebih dahulu. Seperti saat ini. Sehun tengah mengetik beberapa digit angka pada papan keamaman untuk mendapat kode akses agar pintu di hadapannya segera terbuka.

Harum semerbak yang Sehun kenal sebagai wangi shampo kekasihnya langsung saja menyapa indra penciumannya ketika pintu terbuka. Ia yakin kekasihnya baru saja atau mungkin sedang mandi, jadi Sehun langsung saja pergi kekamar Luhan untuk mendapati kejutan pagi yang menyegarkan mata.

Benar dugaan Sehun bahwa Luhan baru saja selesai mandi karena saat ini kekasihnya itu tengah berdiri dengan hanya balutan handuk saja didepan lemari dan memilah pakaian mana yang akan dikenakan. Saking sibuknya memilih pakaian, Luhan bahkan tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Sehun mulai melangkah dengan pelan dan berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara.

Ketika ia telah sampai tepat dibelakang Luhan, Sehun mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya diperut Luhan dan menghirup wangi kekasihnya melalui bahu mungil Luhan. Sehun sempat merasakan tubuh Luhan menegang tapi sedetik kemudian Luhan menyapanya.

"Sehun?"

"Hm?" Sehun terus menghirup bahu Luhan hingga keleher jenjangnya dan membuat Luhan merasa geli namun nikmat.

"Nghh hentikan Sehun." Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung bertatap dengan bibir Sehun yang menggoda.

"Kenapa heum? Aku merindukanmu Lu." Sehun langsung saja menarik dagu Luhan dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya hingga dua belah bibir itu bertemu dan saling melumat.

Semakin lama lumatan-lumatan yang semula kecil berubah penuh nafsu yang menuntut. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya diranjang milik Luhan dan menuntun Luhan agar duduk dipangkuannya tanpa melepas ciuman keduanya. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam dan meremas kedua pantat kenyal milik kekasihnya.

Luhan terengah-engah dan berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin ketika Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Ia mulai terangsang ketika Sehun menghisap lehernya yang putih dengan penuh cinta. Hisapan kekasihnya semakin lama semakin kebawah hingga sampai kedadanya dan Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri ketika nipple nya yang sudah menegang sempurna dihisap dan dimainkan oleh lidah basah milik Sehun. Tangannya dengan kuat meremas rambut kekasihnya mencoba memberitahu jika Luhan ingin lebih dari ini.

Dengan nakalnya Luhan menjauhkan kepala Sehun dan ia berlutut didepan kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya yang sudah terlatih mencoba membuka resleting celana jins milik Sehun dan mengeluarkan kejantanan kekasihnya yang sudah menegang sempurna. Ia mendongak mencoba menggoda Sehun dengan tatapan sayu yang menggoda, sedangkan tangannya mulai mengelus kejantanan milik Sehun dengan sensual.

"Shhhh kau nakal sekali sayang." Sehun mengelus kepala Luhan sembari memujinya.

"Kau yang mengajariku untuk nakal." Luhan terkikik dan mengocok kejantanan Sehun dengan tangannya perlahan-lahan.

"Eumh kau pintar sekali Lu."

Luhan mulai menjilati setiap inci dari kejantanan kekasihnya. Lidahnya dengan lihai bermain-main disana dan membuat Sehun merasakan nikmat yang memabukkan.

Merasa Luhan mempermainkannya dan hanya menggoda dengan menjilat sedikit demi sedikit, Sehun justru mengarahkan kejantanannya sendiri kemulut Luhan dan mendorong kepala Luhan agar segera mengulumnya. Sedangkan Luhan menyeringai merasa berhasil menggoda Sehun. Ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan mengulum kejantanan Sehun layaknya tengah mengulum permen lolli.

Sehun mendongak putus asa menikmati sensasi yang selalu ia rasakan ketika berdua dengan Luhan namun tidak sedikitpun ia merasa bosan. Nikmat ini begitu memabukkan dan membuatnya seolah melayang kedimensi lain.

"Akh...hm shhh." Sehun mengerang frustasi seiring kecepatan yang Luhan berikan dari kulumannya. Ia merasa ini tidak akan cukup membuatnya orgasme dengan segera, sedangkan waktu terus berjalan dan sebentar lagi Luhan harus kuliah.

Dengan terpaksa Sehun menjauhkan kepala Luhan dan mendudukkan Luhan kembali kepangkuannya. Kali ini ia memposisikan kejantanannya agar tepat masuk kedalam lubang kekasihnya. Sehun menyingkirkan handuk yang menghalangi tubuh polos Luhan, sedangkan Luhan sendiri membantu Sehun membuka kaosnya.

Kedua tangan kekar itu melingkar sempurna dipinggang ramping milik Luhan sembari menghentakkan pinggulnya naik dan turun. Pelan namun pasti.

"Akh! Sehun lebih cepat." Merasa titik kenikmatannya disentuh berkali-kali oleh kejantanan Sehun didalam sana, Luhan mencengkram kedua bahu Sehun dengan erat. Sedangkan ia terus mendesah.

Desahan merdu milik Luhan semakin membuat Sehun liar dan menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan ritme cepat. Ia berusaha mengurangi kesakitan yang Luhan rasakan dengan membungkam bibir kekasihnya melalui ciuman.

Kini Luhan melepas ciumannya dan mendongak merasa orgasmenya hampir tiba. Berulang kali ia menyebut nama Sehun dengan nada putus asa begitupun sebaliknya. Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama hingga mereka orgasme bersama dengan cairan berwarna putih dan kental yang keluar dari kejantanan Sehun didalam diri Luhan. Sedangkan cairan milik Luhan yang mengotori tubuh Sehun.

Kepala Luhan terkulai lemah didada bidang kekasihnya dan Sehun mengelus kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Luhan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau tidur hm?" Sehun mengangkat kepala Luhan dan memandang wajah cantik kekasihnya yang terlihat lelah. "Hei bangunlah, kau harus kekampus Lu."

"Tidak bisakah aku membolos Hun? Aku lelah sekali." Luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya keleher Sehun dan bersikap manja seperti biasanya.

"Memangnya semalam kau tidur jam berapa? Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak tidur diatas jam sembilan. Apa kau begadang mengerjakan skripsimu lagi?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng karena tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Jika ia jujur semalam ia menginap diklub dengan Chanyeol dan melakukan seks hingga larut malam, semua akan hancur dalam sekejap. Hubungannya dengan Sehun juga persahabatan diantara kekasihnya dengan Chanyeol akan sampai dipenghujung kehancuran. Sedangkan jika harus berbohong, Luhan sungguh tidak sanggup. Ia begitu mencintai Sehun tapi ia juga mencintai Chanyeol. Diam akan lebih baik baginya daripada harus berbicara.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan bertanya lagi, sekarang ayo kita bersiap-siap. Aku akan mengantarmu kekampus."

Cuaca pagi hari ini dikota Seoul begitu cerah. Secerah senyuman Sehun juga Luhan yang saling bergandengan tangan ketika berjalan bersama. Ditengah perjalanan yang menyenangkan ini tiba-tiba saja Sehun mengeluarkan amplop cokelat dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Ia selalu melakukan ini setiap akhir bulan dimana ia menerima gaji dari hasil kerjanya sebagai montir.

Meski Luhan menerima amplop tersebut ia tidak bisa berkata-kata hingga beberapa detik dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Merasa terharu dan sangat beruntung memiliki seseorang seperti Sehun.

"Sehun- _a~"_ Luhan sangat pintar membuat Sehun semakin jatuh terlalu dalam oleh pesonanya hanya dengan panggilan manja penuh cinta yang Luhan berikan.

"Hm?"

"Aku berpikir untuk mencari pekerjaan dan berhenti kuliah."

Ucapan Luhan mengejutkan Sehun hingga langkah kakinya terhenti. Senyum diwajah Sehun perlahan menghilang tergantikan oleh wajah yang serius. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Kau tahu sendiri ayahku terlalu sibuk dengan keluarga barunya. Bahkan sudah tiga bulan ini dia tidak mengirim uang padaku dan aku merasa tidak enak jika kau harus memberiku uang seperti ini setiap bulan. Kau selalu membayar semua biaya kuliahku sedangkan kau sendiri tidak kuliah. Sehun kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri."

"Sst." Sehun meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Luhan agar Luhan tidak lagi membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. "Dengar Lu, kau itu kelasihku. Apa yang aku miliki juga milikmu. Sekarang kau hanya harus mementingkan kuliahmu hingga selesai dan jangan pikirkan apapun. Kau mengerti?"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Luhan langsung saja memeluk Sehun dengan erat seraya mengucapkan terimakasih berulang kali.

 **...**

Siang yang begitu terik membuat tubuh Sehun bercucuran keringat, namun sedikitpun tidak membuatnya lengah. Sehun terus bekerja memperbaiki kerusakan-kerusakan yang ada pada mobil konsumen.

Menjadi seorang montir memang tidak mudah. Butuh ketelitian dan pengetahuan teknik mesin. Memang gaji yang Sehun terima tidak terlalu banyak, setidaknya cukup untuk makan, membayar listrik, air juga membantu biaya hidup Luhan. Tidak hanya itu saja, terkadang Sehun bekerja part time dibeberapa tempat ketika bengkel tutup lebih awal. Hal inilah yang membuatnya pulang larut dan jarang memiliki waktu bersama Luhan. Hanya dengan bekerja keras seperti itulah ia mendapat uang lebih diakhir bulan. Apalagi? Tentu saja untuk kekasihnya. Apapun ia lakukan demi orang yang ia cintai.

 _ **CESST**_

Dingin dari kaleng soda terasa ngilu menempel dipipi kanan Sehun. Sedikit terkejut namun ia berhasil menyembunyikannya dibalik senyum ketika tahu siapa orang jahil yang melakukan ini.

Baekhyun. Anak dari pemilik bengkel dimana Sehun bekerja. Lelaki pendek dengan tubuh kecil, suara cempreng dan tukang jahil namun baik hati. Sehun selalu menjulukinya si pendek yang narsis karena Baekhyub suka berfoto selfie dan mengunggahnya dimedia sosial.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang kenapa masih bekerja? Ini." Baekhyun menyodorkan salah satu kaleng soda untuk Sehun.

"Sebentar lagi selesai. Tanggung jika aku tinggal." Haus yang sedari tadi melanda dan hampir membuat Sehun dehidrasi seketika hilang ketika ia meneguk soda yang Baekhyun berikan. "Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih untuk minumannya. Tapi kenapa kau pulang lebih awal?"

"Aku ikut kuliah pagi tentu saja sudah pulang. Lihat—" Baekhyun menyodorkan lengannya dimana arloji mahal melingkar dipergelangab tangannya hanya untuk menunjukkan pukul berapa sekarang. "Sudah jam satu siang."

"Oke oke tuan narsis. Jadi bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini?"

"Lupakan saja tentang kuliahku karena aku punya pertanyaan untukmu. Duduk disini." Baekhyun menepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya dan mau tidak mau Sehun harus menuruti keinginan boss kecilnya atau Baekhyun akan marah jika diabaikan.

"Pertanyaan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Lalu pertanyaan apa itu? Raut narsismu serius sekali."

Tertawa sebentar sebelum memasang kembali wajah seriusnya. "Begini, pagi tadi aku melihatmu dikampus. Sehun? Apa kau berniat melanjutkan kuliah diuniversitas yang sama denganku? Kau ini kenapa selalu mengikutiku hah? Sejak SMA kita safu kelas, setelah lulus kau bekerja ditempat ayahku, lalu sekarang kau juga mau kuliah diuniversitas yang sama denganku?! Bagus sekali."

"Tutup mulutmu yang banyak bicara dan percaya diri itu." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun begitu polos dan selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku tidak akan kuliah. uang darimana untuk biaya nya? Bekerja seperti ini saja tidak akan cukup Baek."

Baekhyun sedikit merasa bersalah telah menyinggung perasaan Sehun. "Maaf. Tapi jika boleh tahu untuk apa kau datang kekampusku?"

"Pagi tadi aku mengantar kekasihku."

Jantung Baekhyun sempat terhenti satu detik ketika Sehun mengatakan 'kekasihku' ntah mengapa ini asing. Selama ini yang Baekhyun tahu Sehun masih sendiri dan ia selalu berfikir setiap perhatian yang Sehun berikan padanya adalah suatu rasa cinta. Tapi ternyata semua dugaannya salah.

"Kekasih?" Baekhyun berkata pelan namun masih bisa Sehun dengar karena mengangguk. "Kalau boleh tahu siapa nama kekasihmu? Mungkin saja aku mengenalnya."

"Luhan. Dia ada dijurusan kedokteran. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Astaga si primadonna pendiam itu? Tentu saja aku mengenalnya jangan lupakan aku juga berada dijurusan yang sama dengan Luhan."

Sehun tertawa menanggapi rentetan perkataan Baekhyun tanpa tahu ada rasa sedih yang terselip disetiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku jika kau sudah punya kekasih? Bukankah aku ini juga temanmu?"

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya padaku Baek."

"Setidaknya kau harus cerita. Tapi sudahlah aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu sekarang karena aku harus menemui ayahku. Sampai jumpa!"

Sepeninggalnya Baekhyun, Sehun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa mempedulikan makan siang dan perutnya yang sudah meminta asupan makanan karena sedari tadi cacing-cacing dalam perut Sehun terus berbunyi.

 **...**

Malam diakhir pekan ini Chanyeol baru saja selesai mengepaki peralatan _djing_ nya untuk melakukan aksi diklub malam ini. Melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam ia memastikan Sehun lagi-lagi bekerja lembur dan itu artinya ia bisa menjemput Luhan dan mengajaknya pergi keklub untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku kemejanya dan mendial nomor Luhan. Beberapa detik terlewati untuk menyambungkan teleponnya hingga seseorang diseberang sana menjawab.

"Bersiap-siaplah aku akan menjemputmu sekarang." Hanya mengatakan hal yang singkat tanpa bertele-tele setelah itu Chanyeol mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mengemudikannya menuju apartemen kekasih sahabatnya.

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit saja untuk sampai keapartemen Luhan; dimana kini Luhan telah berdiri disana menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dengan kaos putih berlengan panjang yang dipadukan dengan jins biru pekat. Tidak lupa hiasan eyeliner hitamnya yang menggoda dan membuat wajahnya cantik berkali lipat.

Chanyeol langsung saja memeluk Luhan dan mencium bibirnya. Rasa rindunya tidak tertahan lagi meski belum sehari mereka berpisah. Didasari rasa cemburunya terhadap Sehun membuatnya semakin dalam dan liar mencium melumat bibir Luhan.

Sepasang mata dengan tajam mengawasi keduanya dengan tangan terkepal. "Kalian berdua adalah pengkhianat!" Ucapnya lirih namun penuh penekanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Kira-kira siapa ya yang mergokin ChanLu ciuman? Hm gmana kalau itu bapak Luhan? Gimana kalau Sehun? Menurut kalian siapa?**

 **A/N :**

 **A-yo! Wassup ma brotha ma sista. Gue back setelah lama hiatus xD**

 **Pernah kaga kalian ngalamin apa yg Sehun alami di FF ini? Kalau gue udah pernah dan rasanya gaenak banget. Sdangkan gue cuma bisa diem. #EdisiCurhat**

 **Tapi disini gue ga akan bikin Sehun tinggal diam. Gue bakal bikin Sehun ga akan ngelepasin Luhan gitu aja. Bakal gue bikin greget! LOL**

 **Daripada gue banyak bacot, tolong kasih review atau masukan. Semoga kalian suka ya khususnya HH shipper.**

 **Kevin LE (Xo Xo)**


End file.
